Moscovici: "The people of this country are being betrayed before their very eyes."
POLITICO | Labour Democratic Spokesperson for Domestic Affairs -- Pierre Moscovici -- took the floor of the Chamber to react to recent statements made in regards to Exit Negotiations between the Federal Government and the State Governments of Hastiga and Veldunium. "Mr. Speaker, recent statements made by this administration are worrying to say the least. I speak of the statements released by the Rt. Hon. Chancellor in regards to his appraoach of Exit Negotiations with our departing friends in Hastiga and Veldunium. Before we get labeled anti-democratic and get grouped up with the likes of the NFO and some elements within UFID -- we have no intention of tyranically overturning the democratic decision made by the people of the aforementioned states. After all, it was a Labour government which authorised this referendum to begin with, and made clear what exactly what was being voted on. To quote Chancellor Brandt during the process of signing the Brussels Agreement into law: "It is important for the people of Hastiga and Veldunium -- and perhaps more importantly all people across this country -- that a vote for leaving is a vote for leaving. It is not a Straits-esque, cosy dominion-style arrangement where constituent entities can cherry pick the good sides and reject all the ones they don't like. Either you're in Falleentium, in the Empire and in the Federation -- or you're fully independent. No hybrid system, no half-way measure, complete independence." When the people of Hastiga and Veldunium voted to leave, they did this with full knowledge of this simple fact: That a vote to leave is a vote for independence from Falleentium as a social, political and economic entity. With that established, Mr. Speaker, it is truly worrying to hear the Rt. Hon. Chancellor that he shall push for "a unique deal which will result in something never seen before" with the departing states. Yet when pressured on what he means, the Chancellor stated that: "However, what is clear is that Hastiga and Veldunium will still be in the Empire, working with us, cooperating with us, being protected by us, worshipping with us and following the Emperor." Well, Mr. Speaker -- let's break that down together, shall we. Firstly, Hastiga and Veldunium will be in the Empire, thus outside the Federation, yet still within the sphere of the Imperial Crown. Secondly, Hastiga and Veldunium will continue to cooperate and work witth us, I presume among other subjects in terms of economics and military. Thus meaning that Hastiga and Veldunium shall continue to be economically tied to us in one way or the other, within the Empire. Thirdly, Hastiga and Veldunium shall contitnue to be protected by Falleentium, and shall keep the Emperor as head-of-statet. Just in those simple terms, Mr. Speaker, one can draw some correlations. The Straits is within the Empire, but outside the Federation. Check. The Straits continues to work closely with Falleentium in terms of economics and military cooperation, both through the Nillira Alliance but primarily due to the arrangements of the Darparian-Aparian Compromise. Check. The Straits continue to be protected by Falleentium, as part of the Empire, and the de-jure head-of-state continues to be the Falleen Emperor. Check. How can the Rt. Hon. Chancellor stand before this Chamber, and more importantly before the nation, and pretend that what he's trying to shove down the people of this country isn't TWO completely new Straits? Isn't the Chancellor aware of the insurmountable suffering and loss of life which was attached to the creation of this highly unfair agreement between Falleentium and the Straits? Or is he so desperate for a political victory that he is willing to hand independence to the separatist governments on a silver platter at the expense of the Falleen economy, Falleen prestige and the integrity of the Union? Is this how he intends to restore faith in the Union, by making it seem that any State can score itself a cosy Dominion-status where they can act as independent nations but with all the benefits and security that was forged through centuries of hard work by the people of the Empire? The people of this country are being betrayed before their very eyes, Mr. Speaker. And I do not speak only of the Falleen people, who will be the losers of such an arrangement, but also the Velds and Hastigans who did not vote for this when they came out on Referendum Day. I yield, Mr. Speaker." Category:The Imperial Constitution